New Toys!
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Young Iceland has gotten himself into a sticky situation... Well, more like gooey when he finds Denmark and Norway's private drawer.


"Icey! Island! Where are ya!?" Denmark shouted, looking underneath the living couch. He cursed under his breath as the little island nation was nowhere to be found. It's been almost three hours since either Denmark or Norway have seen Iceland, they've been searching for two of those three hours. The worn out Dane slumped against the couch, watching as Norway walked into the room.

"He's not in the kitchen..." Norway said, keeping a calm composure as he sat next to Denmark, leaning against him. "This is all your fault that Little Brother is missing..." He sighed, nuzzling against the taller blond's side.

"Relax, Norge. He couldn't have-" Before Denmark could finish his sentence, a loud, childish giggle echoed throughout the house.

"Lille Bror!" Norway exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running to where the laugh was heard from. It seemed like he was moving at the speed of light by how fast he was going.

"H-Hej! Wait up!" Denmark shouted, quickly following the shorter nation. As he finally caught up with him, he noticed the shocked expression on Norway's face. No wonder they couldn't find Iceland, he was hiding out in their room that they thought they closed. Denmark gave a sigh of relief, "Norgey, ya found him! But, what's wr-"

"Hei, Bror!" Iceland shouted, cutting off Denmark from where he was seated as he held a half eaten candy thong. Somehow, the little Nordic had gotten into Denmark and Norway's private drawer. (It wasn't _that_ private. The drawer was the one on their nightstand.) Norway flushed horribly, his face frozen in awe. Denmark bit his lip as he scanned everything that sat around Iceland. Their whips, chains, beads, vibrators, and all their other bondage items were sprawled out on the floor.

"I-Iceland... You should listen to me and put those... uhm... 'toys' back where you found them..." Denmark stuttered, glancing at Norway for some back up. Norway, who was still stunned, was able to give a weak nod in agreement.

"J-Ja, little brother... Put those away..."

"But why? I like these toys!" Iceland exclaimed, grabbing a red vibrator and repeatedly turning it on and off. He giggled more, showing it to Mr. Puffin who stepped closer to the uncapped and leaking tube of lube. "This one is my favorite!" He added as he reached for the candy thong but accidentally pushed the bird into a puddle of lube. "Eeewwie! Puffin! Now you are all slimy!" The young nation said, with a pout but began to giggle when the puffin tried to shake it off. "Don't get any on me, Puffin!"

Denmark cleared his throat, "I... uh... N-Norway... Let's get this cleaned up..." He got a nod in response as the two older nations slowly approached Iceland and his newfound toys.

Iceland pouted more as his brother grabbed a pair of fuzzy cuffs and the red vibrator. "C'me on, Big Brother! Lemme play just a little longer!" He pleaded, giving Norway the best doe eyes he could manage.

"Bror..." The Norwegian started, placing the few items he grabbed back into the drawer, "These are adult... 'toys'... You're too young to play with them..."

Iceland stuck his tongue out, wrapping his little hands around a plug. "But these toys are so fun!" He said, smiling widely. Denmark chuckled nervously, slowly taking the plug (that has been used multiple times just in the last week) and putting it back in it's place in the drawer.

"W-wait until you're older..." Danmark said, picking up the last item on the floor which was a whip. Norway glanced over at him as he put away a collar and sorted out the drawer full of bondage, eyeing him suspiciously and nervously. Denmark could always go overboard with that whip. It was almost as bad as Denmark with his trusty axe (that he used to almost tear their house down after a bad fight with Sweden).

"Nei! Gimme it back!" The silver haired child whined, reaching up at Denmark, who just furrowed his brow. His large, calloused hand tightened around the whip.

"You will stop playing with these or else...!" He stated firmly, lashing the whip and making a loud cracking sound.

Iceland let out a little shriek and ran out of the room, shouting, "I'm sorry! I won't play with those again!" Mr. Puffin gave a little squawk as he hobbled out of the room behind his owner. He was coated in so much lube that it weighed his wings down.

"Oops..." The Dane muttered, sheepishly smiling at Norway who was cleaning up the lube. He quickly slipped the whip back into the drawer, still looking at the blond on the ground. He chuckled lightly, leaning against the bed.

"Idiot..." He mumbled, shaking his head at the now smirking taller. Denmark crossed his arms, chuckling more at Norway who's glare darkened as he stood. "What are you laughing about, Anko?"

"Hej! It was _your_ idea to get these!" He retorted, getting a slap to the cheek. Norway's hand slick with lube. "Oww..." The taller of the two whined as he wiped his cheek. "Oh! Hej... How 'bout we clean up later and not waste all this precious lube~?" Denmark said slyly, now this time getting pushed onto their bed. Norway hovered over him, moving his head to nip at Denmark's neck.

"Alright then..." Norway murmured onto the other's skin, his greasy hand reaching over to their drawer and grabbing a plug, ball gag, and a pair of fuzzy cuffs. "The safe word is 'iron'..."

A/N: I have been on such a little!Iceland binge that I just had to write something! I wanted it to be all cutesy and shit but no. My mind was like 'adult toys! adult toys!' so this is how I ended up writing this... (I am **_not _**too knowledgeable when it comes to sex toys and such... I've only been in Spencer's (sex store) once... And that was because I was forced to go with my best friend...)  
And for some reason, I don't feel as obsessed with little!Iceland anymore... *sigh*  
Thanks for reading!

-SuFinFTW126


End file.
